


Lo que el baile nos dejó

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Interracial Relationship, Prom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esas cosas no le pasan a chicas como ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que el baile nos dejó

** Lo que el baile nos dejó **

 

Luego de dejar a Rachel en su casa, Mercedes se dirige al motel, para dejar a Sam.

 

Está nerviosa. Es decir, Sam no es su tipo de chico. Aunque no tiene un tipo de chico, en realidad. Y Sam es lindo. Y simpático. Y sus hermanos son adorables.

 

Y le dijo que era hermosa.

 

Sam mira por la ventanilla con una pequeña sonrisa. Mercedes tarara la canción que suena por la radio. Nunca ha hablado mucho con él. Quizás debería haberlo hecho. Quizás…

 

Entonces recuerda que Sam estuvo con Quinn. Quinn, rubia, esbelta, hermosa. Quinn, con sus ojos celestes, sus rasgos perfectos, su cabello rubio y su delgada cintura. Ella nunca podrá ser como Quinn.

 

— Bien, hemos llegado. — dice Mercedes, estacionando frente a la casa. Sam la mira, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

 

— ¿Qué mi cita no va a acompañarme hasta la puerta?

 

Mercedes se ríe, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

 

— Claro, _muñeca_. — entonces ríen los dos, mientras bajan del auto.

 

— ¿Sabes? — dice el rubio, una vez frente a la puerta. — Rachel me da miedo, pero me alegro de esta loca idea que tuvo.

 

Mercedes no está segura si por qué, pero le tiemblan las piernas. Es extraño, nunca ha estado así con un chico. Es decir, ella salió con Puck, pero no eran novios realmente. Ni siquiera un beso se habían dado.

 

— ¿En serio? — el chico asiente. — ¿Por qué?

 

— Es que… nunca habías hablado mucho. Pero, de las chicas de Glee, eras la que mejor me cae. Y… y realmente estás muy linda hoy. Tu eres muy linda.

 

Cuando Sam coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Mercedes siente que algo estalla a su alrededor. Estás cosas no le pasan a chicas como ella. Porque Sam… Sam es jugador de Football. Y ella… ella no…

 

Entonces el chico se inclina, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

 

— Yo… ¿puedo…?

 

Mercedes asiente, sin poder hablar, a la vez que cierra los ojos. Estas cosas no le pasan a chicas como ella. A chicas como ella…

 

Entonces siente los labios de Sam sobre los suyos y no hay fuegos artificiales o campanas, pero el corazón le late a mil por hora y podría cantar y girar y reír y… y…

 

— Mercedes…

 

Y ella tiene que reírse, porque eso no puede estar pasando. Sam se une a ella, para luego besarla una vez más.

 

— ¿Quieres… quieres salir conmigo?

 

Mercedes sigue riendo mientras asiente. Ambos ríen y se besan. Y Sam no tiene un piso donde caerse muerto y Mercedes nunca será una chica de revista, pero están ahí y eso, eso que acaban de descubrir, es más real que todo lo anterior.

 

Es más real que Quinn y Puck, y sus respectivos noviazgos para recuperar sus reputaciones. Es más real que muchas de las cosas que hacen y está bien.

 

Está perfecto.

 

— Pero, por favor, no le digamos a nadie. Nuestros _amigos_ son expertos en robar novios. — dice la morena, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.

 

Se besan un par de veces más, hasta que escuchan que la madre de Sam lo llama. Entonces ríen y se dan un último beso.

 

— ¿Sabes? — dice Sam, antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Creo que ha sido un baile perfecto.

 

Mercedes no podría estar más de acuerdo.

 

FIN


End file.
